Angry Angel
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: When Clary Fray discovers a new online chat site, she makes a new friend, whom she calls Angel. When swaggering hot-shot Jace Herondale comes into the picture, things change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.***

_**Lyrics to**_**Dark Blue**_**by Jack's Mannequin belong to their respective owners.**_

**Bold – **Clary  
><em>Italics <em>– Angel

"SIMON!" I search around the school yard frantically searching for the geek that is my best friend. Of course, I'm not entirely much better. I'm Clary Fray. I have bright fiery curls and green eyes that seem too big for my face. At least to me. Simon thinks they're fine. No, not like that! I have freckles that dot my nose, and I may be the shortest person on this planet. At least for junior in high school. Simon and I are in no way dating. I've only ever had one relationship, that didn't exactly turn out well.

"Yeeees?" I scream and jump, turning around. There stands Simon in all his nerdy glory – how ever little that glory may be. His glasses are askew as normal and his shirt has a picture of the Cookie monster with sunglasses, holding a little baby Elmo in sunglasses in one of those baby carrier things. It's a parody to the Hangover. That is "our" movie, I guess you could say.

"Simon frickin' Lewis! That is so not funny!"

"Sure it is. You just don't see the humor in it." He laughs as I hit him in the chest.

"Jerk," I mumble.

"Whatever. Hey, I need you to come over to my house after school."

"It is after school, genius," I remark. I love being a smart ass to him.

He sighs. "Yes, I realize that, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" I say as I fake curtsy to him. "Okay, so why do you need me to come over to your house?"

"'Cause I'm gonna be _boreeeeddddddd_!" Oh dear Lord, not again. One time, at two in the morning, he called me yelling, "_I'M HUNGRYYYYYYY!"_I had yelled a few choice words into the receiver before hanging up.

"Do your homework!"

"I need you to motivate me! Pwease?" He takes off his glasses and gives me puppy dog eyes, making his eyes seem bigger than they already were without the glasses.

"Fine-"

"YES! Plus, I wanna show you something!" He pumps his fist in the air as a sign of success. I face palm. He grabs my hand and tries to drag me along to his blue Jeep he got recently. He got tired of using his mom's car and, occasionally, the band's van. I think they're called the Catawampus Boodles, although they might've changed it.

We are almost to the car when I bump into someone's chest – a _big_chest. I look up and see the "it" girl of Alicante Academy – Aline Penhallow, currently dating the "it" boy, Jace Herondale. Aline manages to find the least amount of clothing possible and wear it without breaking the school rules. We can't wear shorts, so she wears the shortest shorts she can find wears lacy tights (that you can see right through, practically no lace at all) under. You can't wear tank-tops unless they are three fingers wide. So, she finds the straps that are big enough and gets a size negative two so it shows off her stomach and enhances her bust. She has a boyfriend, so I don't exactly understand why the hell she needs to be getting attention from other guys! "Move it, Munchkin," she says in her nasally voice.

"No," I state simply.

"Excuse me? Why don't you go follow the yellow brick road to your scarecrow who _wishes_he had a brain." Her group, Sebastian, Kaelie, Jonathon, and Jace start laughing – that is, all except Jace.

Now, insults to myself, I can take. But if someone insults Simon…"You listen to me, _bitch._" Jonathon, Sebastian, and Jace wolf-whistle. "If you make one more remark to Simon, I will personally make sure that those balloons you call boobs, will be popped. Kay?" If looks could kill, I would be dead on the concrete. I push past and grab a gaping Simon by the elbow and drag him to the car. Everyone except Kaelie and Aline are cracking up.

I buckle myself into the seat angrily and glare the innocent stop sign. A daydream starts forming in my mind. The stop sign turns into Aline and I picture Simon ramming into sending her crashing into the stone wall that makes up the theater department. Of course, the ramming came _after_she was crushed under the wheels and then got up…then some big ass linebacker sends her ramming into the wall. "Clary? You look like you're going to murder the stop sign." If only he knew. "Clary, c'mon. It wasn't that bad."

I turn on him. "Not that bad? Simon, I'm tired of taking crap from Aline, and I won't let her give you any either! Now just drive to your house."

"Clary-"

"DRIVE." He knows better than to mess with me when I'm pissed. We stop in his driveway and he helps me down from the Jeep. "I'm sorry Simon. I shouldn't have taken that out on you."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and hugs me tightly. "It's fine. Now come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't it be awesome if I was a vampire?" I look over from Simon's computer desk to see that he is lying on his back throwing a baseball in the air.<p>

"I'm going to laugh when that hits you in the face." He sits up and glares at me. "I honestly don't think it would be that great. I mean, the only thing you could live off of was blood. And you can't touch holy things. And you can't even go outside in the sun without becoming a living bonfire!"

I had just finished signing up for this instant messaging site called The Institute. It was a chat site for NYC only. My name is "GingersHaveSouls." I'd seen a shirt that said that, and thought it was funny considering my own ginger hair. The sound that signals that I have a new message was heard and I look at the screen. "Angry angel…" I say to myself. "Huh."

_Hi._

**Hey.**

_Gingers have souls? Really?_

**Yes. And…?**

_Nothing. Who are you?_

**You seriously think I'm going to tell you?**

_Yep._

**Wow. You could be a fifty year old pedophile!**

_I'm hurt…_

I smile at their response. I want to know who this person was.

**Look, I'll tell you my last initial if you tell me yours.**

_Okay, deal. H._

**F.**

_So, F, how was your day?_

**Seriously?**

_Yes, seriously._

**Alright. It was fine until the last part of the day.**

_Oh?_

**Yeah. The school slut (though she does have a boyfriend) insulted someone I loved.**

_Boyfriend?_

**HELL NO.**

_WELL._

**Sorry. Just my best friend.**

"Yo! Fray! Who are you talking to?" Simon's voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"Oh, no one. Well, sort of. They go by 'angry angel.'"

"Are they emo?" I take up a plush basketball and throw it at him.

"Simon! That's horrible!" I notice I have four messages from Angel.

_Oh. I understand now. So, what'd she say?  
>Hello?<br>F?  
>YOU THERE?<em>

**Yes! I'm here! Sorry. My asshat of a best friend distracted me.**

_Asshat?_

**I have an extensive vocabulary.**I look down at my watch and realize the time. "Oh shit!" I say. **Sorry. I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time, Angel.**

_Alright. Bye._

I log off and steal my backpack away from Simon's prying hands. "Give that back!" I stick my tongue out at him. "I gotta go. I told my mom I'd help her and Luke clean up the bookstore! Bye, Si!" I wave goodbye and walk out the door.

"Later Fray!" I hear him call. I smile to myself and open the door. I walk down the steps and onto the sidewalk. I wonder who Angel is. From the way he had typed, I assume it was guy. I scrunch up my nose in thought.

A few feet down the sidewalk, I hear piano music coming from one of the houses, along with an angelic voice. _Hah, angelic_. I move closer to the window where I heard the music. I recognize the voice to be a male's. As soon as he starts the next song he was playing, I got excited. This is my favorite song!

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
>I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so<br>I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
>Pick us up off the floor<br>What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

He hits everything perfectly and on time. It was astounding. I'd tried singing and playing this song myself, since I had a little talent, but failed miserably every time. I lean against the wall of the house and close my eyes, just listening. I listen, and listen until the music came to a sudden halt. I look to my left and see the angry blonde head of Jace Herondale. "What are you doing here?" he hisses.

"I-I'm sorry! I just heard the music and –" I stutter.

"Well, leave!" I nod and take off running. Tears run down my cheeks as I think of the furious look in his eyes.

I keep muttering "I'm sorry," but it's not for him. It is for Jonathon, my older brother. He died in a shooting at some grocery store. I remember that night we had a huge fight about something. We were really close too, and the last words I said to him were, "I don't care if you come back dead or alive!" Yeah. That's how serious our fight was. I don't even remember what it was about! It only happened a few months ago. I don't let it run my life, but when someone yells at me like Jace did, the memories all come flooding me.

I hear footsteps running behind me and start running faster. I got just around a corner when a hand grabs my wrist and yanks me back. I slam into a chest. "Ow! Jerk!" I yell.

I start to run away again but they catch my wrist again. "Clary, wait!" I turn around, thankful that it isn't some mugger, or rapist, or something. I am surprised he even knows my name!

"Jesus, Jace! What do you want now? To yell at me some more?" I snap. A look of what I presume to be hurt flashes through his eyes. I'm not exactly the best at reading people.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry," he says. "But never mind." He lets go of my wrist and I start to walk by him.

"Asshat," I mutter to myself.

"What did you call me?" he asks in a demanding tone.

For some reason, I don't want him to know my vocabulary. Who knows? He might use the words and say he made them up. It was something he would do. "Asshole," I say innocently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get away from your ego," I say in the same sugary tone. I stop fluttering my eyelashes and put on a perfect scowl.

I am halfway down the block almost to the crosswalk when he yells, "God, what is your _problem_?"

I clench my fists and turn around to find him right behind me. Yay. He followed me. "What have I ever done to you?"

I laugh. "What _haven't_you done? You practically made everyone hate me by saying I had cooties in first grade. You called me goth because I started wearing eyeliner in sixth grade! You told Sebastian I liked him in ninth grade! The list could go on and on, Herondale."

"That stuff was years ago!"

I interrupt him by putting a hand up. "Not just stuff to me, but stuff you do to other people. You shunned your _brother_when he came out! Your sister left that popular group because she didn't want to be with people who _bullied_him. You make girls bulimic and anorexic just because they want you, and you don't give them the time of day. Now, I may be the _only_girl who doesn't give a crap about you. So I would appreciate it if you would leave this alone. _Por favor y gracias_." I walk away with a bit more swagger in my step.

"You started this!"

I ignore him and walk away.

* * *

><p>I log onto the Institute later that night after I helped Mom and Luke with the bookstore. I see that Angel is on so I message him.<p>

**Hey!**

_Hola. I thought you couldn't talk?_

**Well, I'm done with what I was doing.**  
><strong>That simple.<strong>

_:P So, how has your life been in the agonizing minutes I haven't talked to you?_

**Drama queen. Honestly? Pretty crappy. I chewed out an egotistical jerk after we got in this huge fight.**  
><strong>NOT my boyfriend.<strong>

_Ah. Shame. I got chewed out too._

**Girlfriend?**

_Hah. I wish. Nah, she hates me._  
><em>Although, I think she already has a boyfriend. Some geek.<em>

**Hey. Geeks are awesome.**

_Yeah whatever. Anyway, I have to go. My mom's calling me._

**Alright, bye!**

_Adios!(;_

My eyes widen a little bit at his use of a smiley. A wink face?

What the hell?

* * *

><p>I walk into school the next day both excited yet scared that Jace might confront me. I walk to my locker and spot Jace with his group of friends. Aline is wrapped around him like a coil. It disgusts me. He looks at me with an emotion that I can't exactly place. I make a gagging face, smirk, and then continue on my way. He scowls at me, and turns to suck off those fat Pepto colored lips.<p>

I scoff and continue to walk away. That should be me he's kissing – whoa! Where did _that_come from? Jace is a jerk. I don't want to sound vain, but I deserve someone better. I fiddle with one of my two braids and banish the thoughts from my mind. An arm is thrown over my shoulder. I turn to see my geek of a best friend.

"Didja see Goldilocks and the Ugly Bear playing tonsil hockey?" he jokes, flicking one of my braids.

'Yes," I reply a little too coldly, and a little too fast. Simon apparently notices and gives me a questioning look. "God, isn't it disgusting?" I say, back to my normal self. He rolls his eyes, and we walk together to our homeroom – which, unfortunately, Jace is in.

I take my seat in my desk and chew on my pencil, not paying attention until she calls out my name. Then, I go right back to Clary World. I feel a tap on my shoulder and ignored it. Jace taps me again. I switch to holding my pencil with my left hand, and doodling with another pencil. I hear him scoff and lean in. "Clary," he hisses. "Clary. Look, why won't you just-"

"Mr. Herondale!" Jace snaps back into his seat in his normal lounging position.

"Yes, Mrs. Stec?"

"Quit flirting and try to pay attention." My cheeks burn and I could practically feel Jace's smirk.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>My music theory teacher has a strange policy. She treats us as if we were second graders. If we get too loud, she dings this bell, and whoever is talking gets detention. So, that's why I got detention.<p>

During music theory, I got stuck next to Jace. I don't even remember what we were even learning about. I couldn't concentrate because that asshole next to me kept poking me trying to get my attention. She must've told us to do something, because the next minute everyone is talking.

I don't even remember it being that loud (but then again she is really old), but she dinged the bell and Jace was _still_poking me. "_WHAT?"_ I hissed. It wasn't until then did I notice it was completely silent. My wide eyes looked around and my cheeks burned. Jace looked like he was about to explode from laughter. I slapped him in the arm.

"Detention, Ms. Fray." I groaned and slipped so far down in my seat that only a sliver of red could be seen.

* * *

><p>I sit in a desk in the detention room, doodling in my notebook that I save especially for doodling. Unfortunately, somehow Jace got detention too. I think he did it just to annoy me – it's working. "Herondale, Fray, I'll be back in a little bit. Don't do anything." I would find out later that he wouldn't come back.<p>

As soon as the door shuts, Jace speeds over to a computer, and I pull out my iPhone. Thankfully, I was able to log onto the Institute. I see that Angel was on, so I message him.

**Holaaaaaaaa….**

_HEY!_

**You're enthusiastic. What's got you jazzed?**

I hear Jace snort across the room and I wonder what on earth he could be doing.

_To be honest, nothing. I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever. I like talking to you._

**Dude, we talked last night. You are exactly like my cousin.**

_Cool…? So, watcha doin?_

**Nothing. Seriously. I'm sitting in detention right now.**

_Really? That's weird. So am I._

My eyes widen and I turn to look at Jace. I furrow my brow, and then shake my head. It's impossible. There's no way he would spend his time doing that.

**Sweet shit.**

We continue talking and bantering for a while, and every so often, I hear a small laugh come from Jace. After about an hour, I notice it was time to leave. Hallelujah!

**Hey, gotta go. My detention is OVA!**

_Oh hey! Mine is too! See ya!_

I lock my phone, grab my bag in one hand and my notebook in the other. I hoist the messenger back over my shoulder and am walking over to the door when I am turned around and am met with a seductive looking Jace. "Where do you think you're going?"

I am severely confused. Since when did he even bother to look at me? I am just that girl in the shadows that no one ever noticed. Until now, now that _the_Jace Wayland bothered to pick on me. Girls practically attacked me today wanting to know what he smelled like. Um, weird much? But now that he was centimeters away from my face, I could actually smell him. Surprisingly, he smelt…good. Sort of like a strange combination between metal and sunshine. If sunshine had a smell, this would be it. "Um, home?" I say, in a "Duh" voice.

"Oh, no you're not. You see, I really want to know what you actually have against me. You never started being this hostile until, oh, yesterday." He flicks one of my braids, and I blush involuntarily. _Stupid pale skin_, I think. "So, tell me why." He is millimeters away from my lips and if I move even the tiniest bit, we would be kissing – something I bet Aline would _not_be happy about. However, I can't help but feel giddy at his close proximity. He had this way of…luring in girls, I guess. I fight to not be one of the lovesick girls whose hearts he breaks. I don't want to be another pawn in his sick game.

"If I could, I would have probably already killed you by now." His eyes flash with something I can only accommodate with hurt. Not exactly accurate, but close enough. My walls finally broke down. I was tired of Jace coming after me and demanding why I'm so mad at him Isn't it obvious? "God, Jace! Will you just leave it alone? That's all I ask of you." His arms, that were trapping my face, fell from their position on the wall behind me. "Thank you." That is probably the last, and only, time I will ever say that to him. I start to walk away but Jace grabs my wrist, stopping me. He turns me around, pulls me in, and kisses me lightly on the lips. My eyes widen and I jerk back. I shake my head, and run out the door.

* * *

><p>Over a period of three months, I continue talking to Angel. I find he is someone I can confide in. I know, I know. I shouldn't be talking to people I don't know, telling them about my life. I don't give out detailed information, though. And I know for certain he isn't some fifty year old pedophile. I just…know. I also acknowledge that Jace has kept his promise. He leaves me alone and doesn't talk to me at all. He just stands there while his friends pick on me. I can't help this small feeling of longing inside me. Okay, maybe it isn't "small," but it's there. I don't really know what I feel for him. Sometimes though, I catch his eye in the hallway. But as soon as I meet his staring gaze, his eyes flick away almost immediately. My heart can't help but flutter.<p>

After school one day, I hurry home to talk to Angel. I still haven't figured out his real name, and he doesn't know mine. I have a plan in action for him.

**Hey, Angel.**

_Hey, Gingy! How's your day been?_

**Shitty. I told this one guy to leave me alone (you know, I already told you about him) and he has, but I kind of don't want him too…**

_Oh no you don't! Don't start getting all these girly emotions! You're the only girl friend I have that isn't like that! Ugh._

**Oh, poo on you.**

_Poo? Seriously?_

**Mhmm. Got a problem?**

_Pssh, no. But I got milk(;_

**Loser :P**

_Only the best are._

**Anyway, I was wondering, since we both know we live in the same city, how about we meet at The Grey Dog, on Carmine Street, tomorrow at noon?**

_Alright, sounds cool. See you then._

After that, Angel logs off. I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him, to know his name! Not to mention what he looks like. I wonder if he'll be really hot, or extremely nerdy. I log off before any more weirdos can talk to me, and I fall asleep wondering about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I wake up around ten thirty, yawning as I realize that it is raining. I smile. I love rainy days. I roll out of bed, and walk into my bathroom. I take a quick shower, washing my hair and body. As I get back to my room, I ponder what clothes to wear. I wonder if I should just wear jeans and a t-shirt, or something more…better looking. I decide for a median. I grab some ripped skinny and shimmy into those. I take a form-fitting navy blue tank top, and layer it with a white and gray striped cardigan. I stick on some Oxfords, and put my hair in a side braid. I apply some eyeliner and base and am ready for the day.<p>

I glance at my clock and realize it's eleven thirty. I grab some cash and walk out of our apartment yelling, "Bye Mom!" on my way out. It takes a while for me to get a cab, but when I do, the driver is nice, so I'm glad I waited instead of getting a mean grouchy one. Believe me, I've gotten more than one of those. I pay the driver and get out right in front of The Grey Dog.

The Grey Dog is a nice cozy little bistro great for talking. The same hundred or so people come in about every week, and I'm one of them, so most of the workers know my name, and I know the owner. I walk over to one of the cashiers, my friend Maia. "Hey, Maia!"

"Hey, Fray! What brings you here, today?" she says, while cleaning a cup. "The usual?"

"I'm actually meeting someone here at noon. If someone asks for GingersHaveSouls, direct them to me. And yeah sure, why not." She makes me a coffee and we sit and talk for a bit before I go sit in a booth in the corner. _Dark Blue_ by Jack's Mannequin was playing over the speakers, and memories of that day three months ago came flooding back. I started singing along and I vaguely heard the front door ding open. I heard a male voice say something about "Ginger" so I assume that's Angel. His head of blonde hair looks extremely familiar, yet I can't place it. I look down into my cup of joe when I hear someone slide into the seat in front of me.

"Ginger?" My head snaps up as soon as I recognize the voice. I was expecting…well, I didn't really know _what_I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

"Angel. Or should I call you Jace?" I say, solemnly. How stupid am I? How could I have _not_seen this? We pretty much explained our fights except from someone else's point of view. How could I have done this? I practically spilled my heart out to the one and only cause of my problems.

"So, Fray…I wasn't expecting this." His voice makes my heart flutter a little bit. Okay, a lot.

In all honesty, I do not want to talk to him. So, instead of just answering, I get up and walk out of the bistro. I hear Jace following me but I choose to ignore it. I try and hail a taxi but fail miserably, so instead I just start walking down the sidewalk. Naturally, it's still raining like hell. "Hey! Hey, Fray! Stop ignoring me!" he yells, obviously frustrated. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against an alley wall. "We've been ignoring each other for the past three months, and it's driving me crazy!"

"I wouldn't really call staring at me in the hallway ignoring," I spit at him. "Besides, why do you care? You've never bothered with me until now!" He hesitates. "Knew it. There's no good reason, other than you want to humiliate me." The words are even hurting me, because, even though I want to ignore it, I really want to be with him.

"You know, it's a proven fact that boys tease girls because they like them," he says softly.

"What?" I ponder it for a few moments until I finally get it. Oh. Well, that proves my theory that I'm blind when it comes to men. "You…you like me?"

"No." All my hopes come crashing down in my chest. Did…did he just lead me on? "I love you." Oh. "I have since kindergarten, Clary."

"Oh." Smooth, Fray. A boy confesses his love for you, and you say is "oh?" God, I'm a horrible person. The next words that come out of my mouth shock the hell outta me. "I love you too."

Jace looks beyond happiness. I don't even know what feeling is in those amber eyes of his – something good, I know that. So, I give him a kiss. Not like the one we shared in detention months ago, but a real genuine kiss. His arms trap my head as his hands are planted firmly on the brick wall behind me. My hands around his neck, fiddling with his curly hair. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine. Raindrops are sitting on his eyelashes and a few splash down onto my cheeks. "I love you so much."

A thought strikes me. "What about Aline?"

"Aline? I broke up with her after that day in detention. You didn't know?" I shake my head, and he kisses my forehead. "Oh, Clary. You have a lot to learn." He throws an arm around my shoulder and my hand reaches up to intertwine our fingers for the first time. We walk down the sidewalk in what is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**Hannah. x**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Woo. I got lots of explaining to do.**

**First off, **_**Angry Angel **_** was purely a one-shot. I forgot to list it as complete…le sigh. **

**Second, I'm so sorry I mislead a lot of you! When I meant "should I continue" I meant should I continue writing TMI shots…le sigh…again.**

**Third, I hope you all forgive me. When most of the reviewers told me they were excited for the next chapter (or something like that) I was thinking "Grrrrreaaaattt…." And then I remember…le sigh…for the third time.**

**Fourth, I may or may not add a second chapter, but it will go no further than that. I swear. I have a lot of my mind right now and I already have two stories in progress and those already take me forever to update. So, this is definitely a oneshot, possibly a two-shot.**

**Lastly, WOW. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I mean, eight in two days? Most of my oneshots get five at the most. And they are all probably some of the most positive I've ever read! Thanks so much to, Vamplover, ILOVETARIEGAN, Jaceluver14, Maya, DRose4, and lilianneherondale. However, most of you are anonymous, so I have no way to thank you except through this.**

**Anyway, THANKS! And sorry…**


End file.
